The goal of bonding the same, similar or totally dissimilar layers of fiber reinforced members is to provide a laminate product of reliable and durable performance poses a problem of materials engineering for which a practical and effective solution is often elusive. Even after relatively brief periods of service, contact adhesives frequently fail with consequent delamination of the component layers of the laminate article. There is a need for a tie layer to adhere a thermoplastic fiber reinforced member with a non-thermoplastic fiber reinforced member.